Under the Criing Sky
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye ... Assez irrésumable, en gros c'est Fye en période d'immense dépression... Laisser des reviews please


Hello à tous, comment allez-vous? Ben moi, même si tout le monde s'en fous :p, ben je dors debout, j'ai trop de boulot et j'écrit mes fics à la place de passer mon bac... Donc je vais pas m'acharner sur les commentaire parce qe j'ai un cours dans dix minutes donc j'ai pas trop le temps de chercher là xD

En tout cas bonne lecture, oubliez pas de laisser des Reviews, hein??? _regard larmoyant_ ...

* * *

Le paysage défile sans s'arrêter devant mes yeux. Des formes flous, des couleurs indécises... Tant de brouillard devant mes yeux alors que mon cerveau n'a plus qu'une idée en tête: courir. Toujours courir. Plus loin, plus vite.

Courir pour pouvoir échapper à ...

Échapper à quoi d'ailleurs?

Je stoppe brusquement ma course folle à cette pensée... Mais je tombe à genoux, à bout de forces, comme si l'adrénaline qui m'avait permis de courir tout ce temps s'était soudainement volatilisée.

Je regarde autour de moi, le corps tremblant, des gouttes de sueurs glissant sur mon visage, dans mon dos, la respiration saccadée, à peine de quoi aérer mes poumons de cet air glacé...

Il n'y a rien... Pas une maison, Pas un oiseau. Rien. Pas une âme. Et tout ce vide dans le silence le plus complet, dans la solitude intégrale.

Et là, je commence à perdre les pédales.

Je me rend compte que je suis seul.

Seul au beau milieu d'un monde dont je ne connais rien, dont les habitants parlent une langue qui m'est inconnue. Isolé dans un monde qui me rejette déjà avant même de m'avoir connu...

Je suis seul.

Perdu.

Effrayé.

J'ai fui les seules personnes à qui ma raison pouvait se rattacher. Les seules qui pouvaient me servir de repère quand mon esprit commençait à faiblir et que je n'ai plus les idées claires... comme maintenant.

Et ce silence qui me paraît soudain lourd de reproches, lourd de haine.

Je commence à tousser. L'air me manque, et je sens mes poumons se vider sans pouvoir se remplir à nouveau. Et je continue à tousser., me sentant un peu plus prisonnier à chaque secondes, sentant ce silence se refermer un peu plus sur moi jusqu'à m'étouffer, ne plus me laisser voir un rayon de lumière.

Mais alors que je pense abandonner ma veine lutte pour retrouver de l'air, tel une proie qui comprend que sa dernière heure est arrivée; j'entends un vague grondement au dessus de ma tête, et une fine goutte d'eau tombe sur mon visage.

Étonnement, cela semble annihiler toute cette pression qui m'écrasait il y a à peine quelques secondes, et l'air retrouve à ma plus grande joie, autant qu'à mon plus grand regret, le chemin à travers ma gorge.

Je m'effondre sur le sol, la respiration hachée, la pluie continuant à tomber gracieusement sur ces terres. Froides. Humides. S'insinuant partout.

En regardant le ciel sombre au dessus de moi, cachant toute lumière qu'aurait pu apporté le soleil, comme la nuit avant l'heure; je me rappelle d'un phrase qu'on m'a dit il y a des années de cela.

'_le ciel reflète les sentiments humains. Lorsque que tu lève la tête et que tu l'observe, c'est pour toi qu'il brille. Si le ciel se met à pleurer, c'est que ton coeur est triste, même si cela ne se lit pas sur ton visage'._

A l'époque, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre l'entière signification de ces mots. Mais maintenant que je me retrouve là, allongé sur le sol humide, sous un orage battant, je comprend.

Un éclair m'éblouit, suivit d'un autre grondement orageux.

Je n'ai plus de force. Je sens mes paupières se fermer sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et je me demande alors si l'eau qui coule sur mon visage et le fruit de mes larmes ou celui de la pluie.

Non.

Ce doit sûrement être la pluie.

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je ne sais pas comment faire, personne ne me l'as jamais appris.

Pleurer, c'est être faible. Et être faible, c'est synonyme de mourir.

Et je ne veux pas mourir.

Ou plus précisément, je ne voulais pas mourir.

Je voulais connaître l'amour, je voulais connaître la vie.

Je l'ai connu. Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas pour moi. Tout ce que j'ai acquis, tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est un peu plus de douleurs, de souffrances.

J'ai compris que la vie n'était qu'illusions, que mirages. Que l'espoir n'est pas source de vie, de bonheur mais source de plus de douleur.

J'ai commencé mes jours enfermé dans une prison et j'ai voulu vivre.

J'ai vécu et maintenant je souhaiterais mourir.

L'être humain est si stupide parfois. A toujours vouloir demander l'impossible. Même si je ne me considère pas comme tel.

Une question s'impose à mon esprit. Et maintenant? Maintenant que je suis là... Quel sont mes désirs? Que dois-je faire?

Je ne peux pas mourir ici.

Je le voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'a la dernière seconde, je trouverai quelques chose... Juste une raison factice pour laquelle je dois rester en vie, pour échapper à la mort, pour continuer à tromper tout le monde avec mes faux sourires.

Un autre éclair déchire le ciel au loin.

Sans vouloir me l'avouer, j'ai peur.

Pas peur de laisser des regrets ou des choses inachevées derrière moi. Non ce n'est pas ça.

J'ai juste peur. Même si je n'en connais pas la raison.

L'eau continue à couler sur mon visage, inlassablement. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus la force de me relever.

Pourquoi ais-je fui ainsi? C'est la première fois que j'ai le besoin oppressant de fuir ainsi toute forme de vie. Pourquoi?

Oui, mon masque c'était brisé. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Juste un mot de trop.

Une accroche plutôt violente avec Kurogane.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchi, je me demande pourquoi ce qu'il m'a dit m'a tellement affecté. Il n'a pourtant fait que me remettre les idées en place. De me remettre à ma place. De me rappeler que je ne méritais pas d'être parmi eux. Que je ne le méritais pas.

Bine sur, il ne l'a pas formulé ainsi. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai perçu. Et comme toujours, il a sans doute raison.

Alors pourquoi ais-je craquer? Pourquoi ais-je eu si mal en entendant ces mots?

Notre relation est purement physique. Il n'y a pas de sentiments. Surtout pas de sentiments.

En tout cas, pas avec moi.

Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à mes sentiments. Si je le fais, je souffrirais le jour où nous devrons nous séparer.

Je rouvre les yeux. Peut-être que ce jour est arrivé plus tôt que prévu finalement. Après tout, je suis perdu au beau milieu de nul part, à des kilomètres de toutes civilisation et sous un ciel d'orage déchaîné. Seul.

Je referme les yeux, résigné. Le pluie battante s'est insinuée partout au travers de mes vêtements, et je commence à sentir le froid engourdir un à un tout mes membres.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux pas avoir peur. Je ne peux pas. Je vais m'endormir et tout va bien se passer... n'est-ce pas?

Les secondes passent dans le silence troublait uniquement par le bruit des éclairs et des gouttes d'eau martelant le sol.

Et bizarrement, au bout d'un moment, je ne sens plus la pluie tomber sur mon corps. Et je me dis que c'est parce que c'est bientôt la fin, ou que la pluie s'est arrêté. Mais je me rend vite compte que j'entends toujours l'eau tomber autour de moi.

Je prend sur moi et ouvre les yeux, intrigué, et me retrouve nez à nez face à un étrange carré noir qui flotte au dessus de ma tête avant de croiser deux rubis fixés sur moi d'un air sévère.

Je voulais mourir...

Tu me toise de toute ta hauteur, une expression de désapprobation plaquée sur ton visage.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, idiot de mage?! "

Je te regarde, aucune expression ne venant entacher mes yeux, comme si j'étais dépossédé de mon âme, encore stupéfait de te trouver là, à coté de moi. Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver?

Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Tu dois repartir. Tu dois me laisser mourir.

Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis inutile, hypocrite, stupide...

Je suis l'incarnation même de tout ce que tu abhorre le plus.

Alors tu ne devrais avoir aucun regret, non?

- "Allez, lève toi. Nous repartons. "

Je n'esquisse aucun geste pour me relever, et tu ne bouge pas plus que moi, continuant à me regarder durement.

J'aurais voulu mourir.

Tu ne veux pas comprendre que j'ai atteint mes limites. Tu as réussi à ébrécher mon masque qui est désormais brisé et qui était ma seule chance de survie. Tu m'as vu sous mon vrai visage, quelqu'un de faible, de fragile, qui a besoin de l'aide des autres pour avancer...

Je ne te sauterai plus au cou en criant 'Kuro-chan' à tout vas, je ne ferait plus semblant d'être heureux, je ne sourirai plus devant toi.

Ce n'est plus la peine.

Tu pousse un 'tss' dubitatif et me prend dans tes bras avant de commencer à marcher.

Tu me sauve, une fois de plus.

Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais tu le sais sûrement, toi qui est parvenu à me retrouver. Je n'essaye même pas de me débattre, mon corps refusant d'obtempérer, regardant vaguement le paysage sous l'ombre obscur des nuages, les yeux à peine ouvert, respirant juste assez pour pouvoir rester conscient.

Le seule chose me permettant de rester éveillé est la faible chaleur que répand ton corps au travers de tes vêtements humide de pluie. Chaleur que je réclame inconsciemment, essayant de me blottir un peu plus dans tes bras.

Inconsciemment... Est-ce que cela signifie que consciemment je n'aurais pas agi ainsi? Cela signifie t'il que c'est ce que je désire vraiment? Est-ce qu'agir inconsciemment est synonyme d'agir selon ses désirs?

Tant de question auquel je n'ai pas de réponses.

Mais je me souviens alors la première fois que tu m'avait pris ainsi dans tes bras. La première fois que tu as vu mon masque commençait à se craqueler. J'avais fait un cauchemar, tu avais tenter de me réveiller. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans tes bras et tu essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer.

Je n'entendais pas tes mots, la seule chose que mon cerveau enregistré était le contact de ta peau. Et alors je t'ai violemment repoussé, me débattant pour échapper à ton étreinte.

Mon corps avait agi sans mon assentiment.

Je savais que cet acte, bien qu'inconsciemment, t'avais blessé. Que je t'ai blessé similairement de nombreuses fois.

Mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber pour autant.

Toujours inconsciemment, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire.

Il semble que tu ais mieux compris que moi ce que je désire réellement.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie s'est arrêter, faisant briller le soleil aux timides rayons de soleil qui sont parvenue à franchir cette barrière de nuages.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le rythme de tes pas, ce sourire toujours sur mon visage.

Et je n'ai qu'un pensée alors que je sens finalement le sommeil venir me chercher.

Merci.


End file.
